


FrUk WIngs Of An Angel

by bottombonnefoytrash



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombonnefoytrash/pseuds/bottombonnefoytrash





	1. Chapter 1

Arthur sighed, shaking his wings out a bit a he tossed the binder for them onto his bed, He didn't hear a specific french man come in until it was too late to hide. Francis opened the door, needing to talk to Arthur about some paper work, and he fell over in shock, unable to believe what he was seeing. Arthur screamed, whirling around and pulling his wings flat against him back, ignoring the terrible pain it caused as he scrambled away backwards, bumping into a few things and hitting his back. Francis immediately stood, flabbergasted. "A-ARTHUR?! WHAT ARE THOSE!?" he yelled. "NOTHING YOU GIT!! Get out get out get out!!" Arthur screeched, backing into the corner. Francis stomped over to him, turning him around as he pinned his arms above his head. "What in the world are these!?" he asked in surprise, still shocked. "Arthur! Explain right now!" He demanded. "Get off me!" He struggled to get out of his grip, fear in his emerald eyes. "GET OFF MY PLEASE!!" He screamed, struggling. Francis quickly let go, moving back and giving Arthur more space as Arthur backed away from him, almost like a frightened animal. "Arthur" He looked over seriously and slowly walked towards him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" he apologized. "Just- Just give me a moment. Please." Arthur said, pressing himself against the wall, letting his wings cramp up painfully. Francis looked worried."Arthur....you look like your in pain..."

"Just- Please..." He said, his voice small and tiny like a frightened child, as he tried to calm down. Francis nodded as stepped out of the room to allow him some space. After a few minutes Arthur had calmed down enough to put a shirt on, specially adapted to let his wings out of it. He sighed, running a hand through his dirty blond hair before walking out, keeping his wings behind him, and close to his back. Francis turned to Arthur as he walked out. "Are you okay now." He nodded, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "Yes I am.... sorry about that.." he said quietly. "It's okay... I'm sorry for um..." He gestured to Arthur's red wrists "It's okay. I just..." he looked away with a sigh, keeping his wings close as they ruffle slightly out of habit. "Arthur... may I ask.... what those are?" Francis questioned cautiously. "Wings you bloody idiot." Arthur said a little shortly. "Well obviously! But I mean... Like... How did you get them? What kind of wings are they? Why do you have wings?" Arthur sighed, and sat heavily in an armchair. "I did a spell that went wrongs a long time ago, and I've never been able to re verse it and it's affected a few other people as well as myself... " He leaned forward and let his wings extend slightly so he could be comfortable. Francis stared at them intrigued. "Can I touch them?" He asked innocently. 

Arthur stammered a bit as his wings twitch, and he flushed a lovely hue of red. "What? What's wrong?" Francis asked, confused. Arthur groaned and hid his face in his hands. "No you can not touch them. They're really sensitive okay?" He said, blushing more as he said 'sensitive "What do you mean 'Sensitive'?"' he asked, bringing his face really close to one of them and looks over at him, gently blowing a breath over it. Arthur's breath hitched and his breathing became heavy as he blushed to the point of purple, before pulling his wing tight against his body, not caring about the pain it caused, as he pulled away. "Just-" He panted slightly. "They're sensitive!" Francis eyes widened a little. "Ooh." He pulled away and grinned. "Oooooooooh~ Onhonhonhonhon~" He laughed. "Shut up frog!" He flapped a wing at him, messing his hair up. Francis frowned. "Angelterre! That was rude!" He ruffled his hair around, trying to fix it. "I'm going to get you back for that you know." He grumbled, pulling his wings close before standing and fixing Francis hair quickly for him, making it look like it normally did before putting off to the kitchen to make some tea to calm him down, as he was now agitated.. Francis smiled and called after him. "Thank you Arthur~!" Arthur rolled his eyes. "You're welcome Frog." He said, making himself a tea.


	2. Chapter 2

Francis smiled and called after him. "Thank you Arthur~!" Arthur rolled his eyes. "You're welcome Frog." He said, making himself a tea. "Would you like any tea?" he asked. "No thank you." Francis said, smiling at him. He nodded and came back with his tea, taking a seat again. "I'd offer you a scone but you seem to think they're hockey pucks." Arthur said frowning. "That's because they are" The frenchman said, rolling his eyes. "They aren't! I eat them!" Arthur grumbled a little, his wings ruffling in annoyance. "You just have to dip them in tea." he muttered. "Is that so?" Francis asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yes you let them soak a bit and they taste fine." Arthur said, grumbling a bit more. "Okay, okay" he laughed softly. "Calm down!" He huffed a little, slightly agitated from earlier and then sighs. "I'm sorry, please, sit." He gestured to the couch and the other armchair. Francis nodded and sat, leaning his head on his hand. Arthur sighed a little, keeping his wings close. "So why are you here?" 

"I wanted to see you!" He said, smiling happily, causing the Brit to stare at him in confusion. "Since when have you wanted to see me Frog?" Francis put a hand on his chest, faking offense. "Angleterre why are you so cruel? We're friends, even if you don't think so." Arthur rolled his eyes. "You socked me in the bloody face at the last meeting!" he flipped his hair. "Well you were being and idiot." Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. "Look it's a mute point. I don't want to bloody bicker about it anymore." He finished his tea, and set it on the side table, next to his well worn hardcover copy of the Deathly Hallows. Francis snorted. "What?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Those books are lying ALL around your house." Francis said.

"So what? I enjoy reading them." He retorted. "I'm starting to think you love them more than me." Francis said, pouting. Arthur rolled his eyes a soft blush dusting his cheeks as he thought about loving Francis, he wanted so hard to deny the pounding heart in his chest. "Angleterre? What's wrong? Are you sick? You're a little red." Francis asked. "I'm fine" he muttered, growing redder.. "Are you sure?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yes Frog." His wings ruffled slightly as he looked at his hands, fiddling with his thumbs. Francis looked at the Bri suspiciously then smirks. "It couldn't be than..... You're blushing aren't you?" he grinned widely. "Oh shut up!" He glared at Francis for a moment, before looking away and blushing darker. 

"Ohonhon! How cute!~" Francis cooed. Arthur hid his face in his hands as his blush darkened. "But what could be making you blush hmmn?" He slowly walked up to him and grinned. "C'mon tell me" He urged. "No." Arthur said flatly, refusing to look at him. "C'moooon don't be shy~" Francis teased. "I said no you git." Arthur muttered, blushing harder and crossing his arms. "Pleeeaasssee?" Francis begged. Arthur flat out ignored him, and blushed darker when he briefly looked at him.. Francis smirked and put a finger under his chin, turning Arthur's face to his and touching his nose to the Brit's. "Pretty please?~" Arthur froze, looking up at him. He swallowed nervously before whispering softly. "You, you git." before leaning in and kissing him. Francis blushed and kissed back Arthur let his eyes close and his wings wrap around him and Francis as he pulled the Frenchman into his lap. 

Francis was very confused, and searched Arthur's face as he pulled away from the kiss. Arthur's face was lit up with joy as he pulled back to breath, blushing darker as he looked down. "I'm sorry I just..." Francis brushed back a lock of hair from Arthur's face. "No, it's okay. You just... What?" Arthur sighed , blushing a soft pink. "I think I'm in love you you, you git." Francis blushed a little and smirked. "Took you long enough." Arthrur chuckled, blushing profusely. "Oh shut up frog." Francis smiled. "I kneeew it! I absolutely knew you had a thing for me!" Francis poked Arthur nose as he grinned widely, making Arthur grumble a bit. "I'm not that obvious!" 

"Yes angleterre but I am the country of love~ I know affection when I see it." Francis said as Arthur's wings fluffed up a little. Francis looked at them curiously. Arthur noticed the look and pulled them back behind them again, letting the little cocoon he'd made around them dissolve. Francis raised an eyebrow, and asked "Why are you hiding them?" Arthur looked away. "I feel like you're going to do somethings to them, most people don't take kindly to me after seeing them...." Francis blinked art him in confusion and worry. "I won't and what do you mean don't take kindly to you?" The Brit sighed and pulled his wings loser to his back saying. "It's nothing frog." 

"Arthur?"

"Yeah?" 

"What's wrong?" 

"It's nothing."

"Please?"

"I've made the mistake of showing them to my brothers and they... They did some horrible things.." He let his wings extend as much as they could inside, and Francis could see the damage done to them, the missing feathers, the shape, they weren't healed fully. Francis eye's widen as he stared at them in shock. "Arthur" Francis whispered softly. Arthur pulled his wings to his back, and they ruffle self consciously. Francis hugged him carefully. Arthur stiffened slightly, but slowly hugged back. Francis smiled. " Arthur, don't feel self conscious around me, No matter how stupid and horrible the things your brothers did to you are, I still think every part of you is beautiful." Arthur looked up at him surprised, his emerald eyes shining softly with a mixture of disbelief, hope and dare he say it, love. Francis smiled back and kissed the tip of his nose, making Arthur blush profusely again and look away. "What's wrong?"

 

"I'm just..." He sighed softly. "I'm not good with feelings" Francis smiled and laughed softly. "In what way?" he asked. He sighed. "I'm not good with dealing with them sometimes... most it's expressing myself." He shrugged. "Really? Because just from looking at you I can tell you're a frog hating Brit." Francis said, chuckling. "I ain't a frog 'ating Brit" Arthur said, his accent thickening as he became a bit frustrated. "I have a hard time expressing myself, and it turns into anger when I can't show the way I feel. Francis smiled as he thought 'Awwww what a cute accent!' He pet him a bit. Arthur swatted away his hand. "Please don't pet me I may have wings but I am not a bloody animal"

"But you're so cute!" Francis said, grinning. Arthur blushed softly, sighing. "Why did you sigh?" he asked frowning. "Because I'm not cute but you seem fit to tell lies" Francis chuckled. "Just the same Arthur, you are" Arthur rolled his eyes, his feathers ruffling softly. Francis laughed lightly, making Arthur smile slightly. "Do you want some tea?" he asked. "Sure why not?" Francis replied.

Arthur nodded, and stood, making his way to the kitchen to make some, setting the kettle on the stove as he gathered the teacups and saucers. Francis smiled after him. Arthur moved about the kitchen, smiling softly as he made the tea. Tea seemed to be the only thing he could make in a kitchen without destroying it. Francis leaned against the door, holding his head n his hand as he watched the Brit. Arthur obviously took pleasure in making the tea, and picked the packets with care, finding one suited to Francis' tastes, before pouring the water for both of them. "Milk or sugar?" he asked. Francis smiled. "Surprise me." he said, smirking slightly. 

Arthur chuckled and spooned a little bit of sugar into both cups, knowing it paired better with the mint than the milk did. He served him his with a slight smile, before settling back down into his seat. "Thank you" Francis said, as he smiled, holding his tea. Arthur nodded a you're welcome and sipped his own. Francis tried his. "Oh wow! This is really good!" he exclaimed, grinning. "Thank you, I'd thought you'd like it." Arthur smiled a little.

"You're really good at this." Francis smiled as well, and leaned over, hesitantly pecking him on the cheek. Arthur blushed darkly and muttered "I'm bloody English, of course I'm good with tea." Francis laughed softly. "You're so cute Angleterre" Francis smirked into his tea. Arthur grumbled. "Oh shut up frog." Francis chuckled and ruffled Arthur's hair. "Oi don't mess with my hair!"He protested, trying to fix it as he actually uses gel and such to make it look the good kind of messy instead of the bed head he has.

Francis tried not to laugh but failed, almost falling out of his chair. "Awww!~" he cooed. "SHUT UP FROG!" Arthur yelled, running to the bathroom. "You screwed it all up!" Francis laughed softly before putting his cup down, following Arthur. "Aw I'm sorry Angleterre." He huffed, grabbing his gel, and tried to fix it. Francis tried to not laugh at his cuteness and took his hands, moving them the right way to fix his hair up "I didn't know you were so fussy about your hair Angleterre, its cute"

"Shut up frog.." he blushed and grumbled like an old man. "...Thank you though..." He chuckled softly. "You're welcome." Arthur grumbled a little more, washing the gel off his hands. Francis smiled. "Why are you so stubborn my love?" the Frenchman questioned. "I'm not stubborn." Arthur protested, drying his hands on a towel. "Yes you are~ you found out I return your feelings yet you are still so cold to me." he pouted. Arthur blushed and rubbed the back of his head, looking at the floor. "I-I'm... I'm sorry... I'm just.. I'm not used to this..."

"Aww I was just joking." he turned him around and smiled sweetly. "The way you act is fine." Arthur blushed darker and mumbled an apology. Francis laughed and hugged him. "The way you act Is perfect because it's one of the reasons I love you so much." Arthur blushed darker and hugged back, instinctively nuzzling his face into Francis' neck and breathing his relaxing scent of cologne. "I love you too Frog.. It's just.. I may not say it a lot... it's hard for me to even say it." 

Francis smiled and pat his back. "It's all right." Arthur smiled and pulled back a little. "Thank you..." Francis smiled as well and unwrapped his arms patting his shoulder. "So... what should we do now?" he asked blushing softly. "What ever you want" Francis smiled at his blush. He thought for a moment. "Um.. how about..." he muttered the ending, blushing a dark hue of red as he hung his head slightly. Francis chuckled. "What? Tell me."

"H-How about I-I.. T-Take you for a flight..?" Arthur stuttered nervously, his feathers ruffling softly.


End file.
